crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kukri-Beast
Kukri Beast is a VVIP variant of Kukri, also the first VVIP melee weapon featured in CrossFire. Overview This melee has a shiny bronze livery and an impressive dragon design. As a VVIP weapon, the Kukri Beast's special animation feature is a red trail it leaves behind when being swung. Compared to regular Kukri variants, the Beast variant has a faster primary (LMB) attack, as well as faster draw speed and it also has lighter weight. Availability * Available in all CrossFire versions VVIP Features *'Fast Draw, Fast Slash'. *'Quick Hand' Fast switch to other weapons (does not stack). *'Faster Movement Speed'. *'Knockback effects when hitting opponents'. *'120% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Variants Kukri_Beast_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Kukri_Beast_Silver.png|Silver Alternate Skin CFPL_2018_AS.png|CFPL 2018 Trivia *Unlike in CF China, Kukri Beast is far more expensive in CF Vietnam, beating the RPK-Infernal Dragon, Thompson-Infernal Dragon and AWM-Infernal Dragon at the price of 1750 vcoin, only behind AK47-Beast and M4A1-VIP. This makes Kukri Beast the biggest ripped off because this weapon offers very little perks comparing to other VVIP weapons; however, because players can equip up to 7 Kukri-Beast alongside other VVIP guns, it is considered a trade-off, though it's still not very fair for that price - especially now that there are 3 more melee VVIP pieces released. * One of the effects stated in CF North America and CF Philippines in this weapon is "Goodbye, Brother". The meaning of that effect is perhaps unknown to everyone, it means a special RMB attack with unique animations. * For pre-ordering the Kukri Beast in CF North Amercia, players will receive a 30-Day Barrett M82A1-Royal Dragon. The cost of pre-ordering was 85,000 ZP and 70,000 if the player had purchased the M4A1-S Obsidian Beast between July 10th and November 12th. Additionally due to problems that cause the Kukri Patch to be delayed, all players who pre-ordered the Kukri-Beast would also receive a 30-Day FOX Howl Grenade. ** Just like CF Vietnam, this weapon's price is far more expensive then RPK-Infernal Dragon, Thompson-Infernal Dragon, and costs the same as an AWM-Infernal Dragon. A theory is properly due to the fact that it was a high demand, and increasing its price would give Z8 Games more money, as many people wanted it. ** Also in CF North America, upon the pre-ordering period, there was a VVIP package that allowed players to buy both the Kukri-Beast and M4A1-S Obsidian Beast for the cost of 182,500 ZP. *In CF Philippines, there's a promo that allows you to get JNS for 7 days if you bought Kukri-Beast during the sale period (July 10, 2014 to July 16, 2014). They said character will be inserted on July 17th, 2014 for those who bought Kukri Beast during the said period. Gallery Kukri Beast_render.png|Render Kukri_Beast_RD_HD.png|Render (HD) KUKRI_BEAST_CFPL_2018_RD1.png|Render (CFPL 2018) KUKRI_BEAST_CFPL_2018_RD2.png|Side view (CFPL 2018) Kukri Beast HUD.png|HUD KukriBeast-Intel.jpg|HUD (CFPL 2018) 8964821_orig.gif|Kukri Beast Spin (360°) Videos -CFVN- Kukri-Beast ☆ CrossFire China Kukri-Beast ☆ CrossFire KUKRI-BEAST (VIP) Review Cross Fire China -- M4A1-S Born Beast & Kukri-Beast -Luxury- -VVIP- -CG Promo-! CrossFire Vietnam Kukri-Beast ☆ Cross Fire China -- Kukri-Beast(屠龙) -Luxury- (VVIP) -Review-! Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Kukri variant Category:VVIP